


Scars

by SweetKitsune



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetKitsune/pseuds/SweetKitsune
Summary: The warrior of light, her lovers, and scars.





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! it's been a while :D have this! For those who dunno my WOL is Katherine back a seeker/keeper miqo'te who typically is a BLM but is skilled in other arts to :3

Thancreds finger brushes first over her cheek before his thumb is brushing over the bridge of her nose and the miqo'te frowns at him. Her ear twitched in annoyance. The hyur gives her a small chuckle, shaking his head and there's a smile on his face. 

“Your scar” he says as though that explains it all. At her flat look he elaborates.   
“You've had it since the day we met- one ones across your stomach too I'm pretty sure. You can hardly blame a man for being curious about his lovers scars” Katherine's frown doesn't go away with the question and her eyes advert from his trailing to the side, though she doesn't shrug him off.

“Bad story then” he says a bit softer and the feline shrugs. The hyurs hand drops and he gives her a small smile again. “well, I think your scars suit you quite well, they prove you've been through a lot and triumphed.” Katherine hummed and shifted a bit, looking away from him, the slightest flush staining her freckled face. The miqo’te leans up some and presses her lips against his cheek, lingering for a long moment. Before she pulls away, a small smile on her face, and turns to leave. Thancred’s bemused face looking after her. 

 

//

These fingers are hesitant, but they brush against the large scars across her stomach. Small leithe fingers, soft and they tremble just slightly. Wet, blue eyes look up at her. His white hair spilled across the sheets. The elezen was worried, Had been since the Vault she knew. With the end of the fight on Azy Lla and their return to Ishgard Alphinaud had hardly left her side- keeping a close eye on her.   
Their legs are tangled together, her tail curled around him as well. Lying close together in the bed. Katherine wonders, for long moments what’s going through his head, as his eyes flutter closed. 

“You’ve got...so many scars” He says quietly finally, Katherine let out a quiet hum and tips her head, ear twitching. “I worry for you” he said softly. The miqo’te laughed softly, pressing her face into his hair. “Old scars” she murmured her hand covering the one of his against her stomach.   
“Not all of them so old” He murmured back. His eyes focus on the new one across her face, the other cheek from the one she'd already had.   
“I'm not infallible” Katherine says softly. 

“I'm not… sure how thancred dealt with knowing you might not come back from a fight one day” the elezen managed. His eyes not meeting hers and Katherine paused- a...confession? She looks at him for a very long moment, eyes searching him. He's nervous about possibly being rejected She realizes. The miqo'te smiles softly and presses a kiss against his head. There's a long pause before his fingers tentatively thread through hers.   
“Truly?” He says softly, voice quiet enough that Katherine barely catches it. She pulls back to look at him her expression softer still. She leans close and brushes her lips against his. The tiny gasp he lets out is sweet, and she chuckled pulling her lips away. 

Katherine wonders for a moment if it was his first kiss- deciding quickly, that a second was in order. 

Latter, in their search for Thancred with Krile, Katherine decides that it's unlikely that it was his first kiss- and is far more amused at the thought of a younger Alphinaud sweet talking girls back to his room to draw them.   
She also thinks about the way his eyes lingered on her and if he’d drawn her too

/

It was easy to forget how simple things were with Thancred. With in bells of having him back she feels as though a weight is lifted off her. There's less casual touching then there had once been, and Thancred looks tired in the firelight where they've stopped for the night. The others had all fallen asleep, leaving just the miqote and the hyur awake. Katherine's leaned into his side, her hand resting on his thigh. His hand engulfs hers almost completely, the skin is rougher and more calloused then she remembers. She looks at him and her free hand comes to brush against the ends of his bandanna across his face. The man twitches away just the slightest when she does, but smiles at her.   
“Tis not pretty” he chuckled and Katherine's head tips and he's frowning at her. “It's not like your scars” he protests. And Katherine smiles softly- she'd missed this too, the ease of not having to speak if thancred knowing her words by the way she looked at him. (Alphinaud was quickly mastering the act as well,though his hesitate in speaking for her since the banquet still seemed to remain, no matter her reassurance that it was fine)  
Thancred doesn't stop her this time when she moves to take it of again, both his eyes are closed when it's off however and Katherine lets out a small noise when he opens them. The covered eye is a milky white, the same as Y'shtola's.   
“I've still a good portion of sight in it” thancred says softly. Looking at her now and Katherine hums softly. Her hand brushes against his cheek and she leans up to press a kiss just under his eye.   
“Scars” she says softly as she pulls back. “tell us that we've triumphed over hardship” thancred looks at her for a very long moment and smiles softly. His own hand coming up to brush against her cheek, against the new scar there.   
“And who told you that?” His eyes meet hers and Katherine smiles just slightly.   
“A handsome man” she murmured. Thancred smiles then, Chuckling softly.   
His lips pressed against her forehead and he melts a bit against his face pressed against her ears. 

\--

 

Alphinaud had crawled into her bed in the infirmary, thankfully the bed was a bit more secluded then most. The battle for ala mhigo had been tough, her own against Zeno's more troublesome.  
Her heart raced as her fingers traced gently over Alphinaud's skin, For once it was her that was panicked, instead of him. He was thankfully unmarked, save for some minor scratches. Alphinauds own hand rested gently against her her bandage wrapped thigh. She’d taken an injury during her fight with zenos but she’d kept on after- walking with them untill their victory had been apparent and once things were over it had given out- frightening all of them besides Katherine herself.

"Another to add to your collection," his voice is a bit strained as he whispered it, pressing his face against her neck. Katherine hums softly, stroking her hand down his side. "makes a greater contrast between us doesn't it?" Alphinaud’s face is confused and the miqo'te chuckles under her breath.   
“Our skin” she murmured, “my marked and your unmarked.” she presses her face against his hair and rumbled the softest purr.   
"I'd think Thancreds looks better next to you" he says softly. Alphinaud had always sounded jealous of the hyur what seemed a lifetime ago. 

"You look nicest in our sheets" she says back, brushing a finger over his cheek as it flushes dark.  
“Katherine” he said sounding a bit scanalized glancing around them and she laughed softly under her breath.   
“You contrast the dark gray the best” she murmered, brushing her nose against his ear and letting out a soft sigh.   
“Scars or no, your beautiful” The miqo’te says softly, her tail curling over his leg.


End file.
